Historias y Plumas de Hearth Warming Eve para un Griffin
by naibafnebur
Summary: (1 LUGAR DEL CONCURURSO DE FANFIC DE FLUTTERCON) Hace mucho tiempo un antepasado de Gilda tuvo que sufrir lo que era ser una Griffin en otra tierra, no le fue nada fácil, pues nadie los queria en Ecuestria, pero fue entonces cuando Opal, encontró un hogar junto con los mas pobres ponys de toda Canterlot, y fue entonces los perdio y tuvo que entrar a la mafia...


Historias y Plumas de Hearth Warming Eve para un Griffin  
por: Cervantes García Rubén Fabián.

Correo: naibafnebur

¿Sabes?...Muchos pasarán esta noche llenos de esperanza y alegría,… pero cuando desperté esta mañana y fui a trabajar, lo último que quería, era pasar la víspera de Hearth Warming Eve, siendo perseguido por una lluvia de balas, y dejando atrás mi todo en lo que creía y había luchado los últimos años.

Aún puedo escuchar a los Pegasos buscándome en las nubes, y a los ponis de tierra trabajar con los unicornios para atraparme y llevarme a un agujero muy, muy profundo, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé por qué me persiguen.

Sólo porque robé un poco de comida y tomé lo que me pertenece no me hace el peor Griffin de la historia, pero creo que lo mejor será explicar cómo llegué aquí:

Siendo perseguido por los guardias, en una horrible Canterlot, llena de enfermedades y hambre, donde los jefes de las fábricas son los dueños de tu vida, y donde tu valor como ser, no vale nada.

Todo empezó esta mañana….

_Canterlot…zona industrial….hace 10 horas…_

Canterlot, no siempre fue la ciudad brillante y llena de alegría. Hace mucho tiempo era solo otra ciudad, que tenía el nuevo castillo de la princesa Celestia, y como es normal con la ciudad que tiene el poder político de un imperio, esa cuidad creció.

Pero claro, no ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, no hubo magia o un milagro que construyera una ciudad tan vibrante como esta…tomo un tiempo y muchos sacrificios.

Hubo un tiempo, en que Canterlot, era una ciudad oscura y llena de fábricas, con enormes y ruidosas maquinas, que sonaban día y noche, día tras día sin descanso, claro que la mayoría de los ponis jamás las vieron, porque un trabajo tan delicado y a la vez tan exigente, requería a la vez, de la fuerza y precisión de un Unicornio.

Claro, ningún poni podría cumplir con tales propósitos, pero es así que Celestia (y bajo la presión de los empresarios y constructores de todo el reino), permitió la entrada a los primeros Griffin, que podrían vivir de forma indefinida en el reino.

Ya antes Equestria había tenido la visita de los habitantes del reino de los Griffin, seres con Cabeza de águila, Cuerpo de león, fuerte y veloz; Los Griffin eran un pueblo orgulloso, y hasta entonces habían creado una sociedad que buscaba la perfección y creación de la raza más grande de todas.

Por esos motivos, muchos de sus habitantes viven fuera de las altas ciudades de las montañas, y viven una vida de servicio y deber en los campos, claro que no es una nación injusta, pues todos pueden decidir, ir y venir del reino, pero debido a que no son muy apreciados por los habitantes de otras tierras, prefieren quedarse en su reino.

Eso claro, hasta que Equestria les abrió las puertas, con promesas de libertad y riquezas, EL SUEÑO EQUESTRIANO, era todo lo que un joven y fácil de impresionar Griffin deseara.

Es así como mi hermano y yo decidimos venir a Equestria, para buscar fama y fortuna, y claro, yo para dejar de sentirme un inútil, por nacer con una malformación de ala.

Equestria parecía una tierra tan bueno como el reino, pero aquí podíamos ser los dueños de nuestro destino, poder tener riquezas y vivir como reyes. Así es como llegamos a Equestria, pero lo que encontramos fueron fábricas y jefes que se creen, tus amos y señores, solo porque firmaste un papel, y claro no porque nos invitara la princesa, los ponis dejaron de vernos de forma extraña.

Vivimos en unos departamentos que son exclusivos para Griffin, claro que de exclusivos sólo tienen el nombre, pero es lo único que hay y por ello, la casamentera siempre nos sube la renta, pero al menos entre mi hermano y yo podemos pagarla.

Soy un trabajador en una fábrica de muebles, no es fácil mover un tronco de 90 kilo, para formar desde un alfiler, hasta una mesa; Requiere cierta precisión y fuerza, pero no por eso me pagan mucho, una jornada de 12 horas, por el sueldo mínimo, maldito sueño Equestriano, si pudiera pagar mis deudas, saldría de aquí a vivir al reino, al menos en ese lugar no te cobran por respirar.

Pero mi hermano tiene otros planes, él es….bueno digamos que es un profesional en recolectar cosas que la gente no necesita y venderlas a alguien que les dará mejor uso. No me pregunten, la verdad no se mucho de su trabajo, el me mantiene lo más que puede, de su trabajo.

Pero no hay problema, porque Topas y yo vamos a salir juntos de esta horrible y metálica ciudad Industrial de 1929, llamada Canterlot.

-OK, suficiente, ¡largo de mi fábrica!—Gritaba mi jefe desde la oficina

-¡He, pero si ni siquiera me has dado mi dinero! – grité mientras me empujaban un par de ponis de tierra.

-¡Los Griffin como tú no son más que problemas para la ciudad!, será mejor que te largues chico, no soportaré que nadie, y en especial un sucio Griffin, se meta con mis cosas.-dijo mi jefe unicornio.

-Pero si solo, he tocado la carroza. -era cierto, solo la toqué, no planeaba robarme nada.-¡Suéltenme ustedes 2, juro que puedo salir de este sucio agujero yo solo!, Vamos, vamos chicos, ¿no creen que exageran un poco?

-¡Saquen a ese mal viviente de mi fabrica¡-Y sin más, los "escoltas", me lanzaron hacia un montículo de nieve.

Y yo tras pararme y limpiarme lo mejor que pude la nieve, de un color no natura, me acerqué a la enorme y pesada puerta de metal.

-¡Vamos, dame al menos mi dinero de bono de Hearth Warming Eve!

-Y ni siquiera lo esperes, chico considérate despedido sin derecho a jubilación.

-¡Pero es víspera de, Hearth Warming Eve, no me pueden correr, sin darme mi dinero, ¡¿cómo voy a pagar la renta?!

Pero, por toda respuesta, sólo recibí una puerta de acero gigante, cerrada y muda.

Tras varios minutos, de no saber qué hacer, decidí tomar el camino a casa bajo una ligera nevada, caminar por las calles de la zona industrial de Canterlot, no era algo para nada bonito, no había árboles, o jardines, por ningún lado, el bum de la era industrial estaba en su apogeo en ese momento, así que las calles tenían basura y ratas por todos lados.

Al poco llegar a los bloques de apartamentos, donde vivimos mi hermano y yo, decidí que pasaría de largo a su casera, y hablaría con mi hermano para pagar la renta, (que no había dejado de subir cada mes, desde que llegamos), entre trabajos para ella y un par de favores, no debería de haber mucho problema.

Así que mi plan de Hearth Warming Eve, era rogar a mi hermano salvarme las plumas de nuevo, y sobarle el lomo a una gruñona Griffin. Maldito sueño Equestriano. Sin más toque la puerta sin muchas ganas.

-¡He, hermanito, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el trabajo?, ¿saliste más temprano verdad?! – dijo Topaz, que es más grande y más fuerte que yo, pero fuera de eso somos idénticos. Un plumaje blanco con melena azul oscura

-¿Qué pasa Opal? ¿Porque la cara larga?, vamos, Opal ¿no estas feliz de salir más temprano? -Dijo topaz

-La verdad es, que hoy no he salido de trabajar —tenía que ir al grano, no podría tener su ayuda, si no era completamente honesto con él—La verdad es que me han echado del trabajo, y sin paga alguna.

-Ho —Dijo Topaz. -Que mal hermano, pero ya sabes que no somos las criaturas más queridas, de Equestria.

-Vaya sueño Equestriano, venir desde el reino de los Griffin, para ser tratados como escoria y mal vivientes por todos —dije, aunque supongo que sería igual en casa.

-No teníamos opción, aparte recuerda que ya no dejar vivir a ningún Griffin que no sepa volar, en el reino —Dijo recordándome la "pequeña", discapacidad que me había hecho correr de casa.

-Sí, si por eso nos fuimos, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Dejé pasar el comentario -ya debemos 14 meses de renta y no creo que nos den más plazos, y el dinero es para esta noche.

-Descuida, hermanito tengo la solución —Dijo sonriente Topaz.

-¿Otra vez vas a robar a alguien con un arma?, ya sabes que no es tu estilo, tu sólo entras a las casa y robas las cosas de valor —le recordé, porque siempre sabíamos que la renta podría esperar, a que consiguiera otro empleo.

-No –Dijo cortante Opal.-Esta vez los chicos y yo tenemos algo grande, vamos a ser muy muy ricos hermanito.

-No me gusta eso, nunca has hecho nada tan malo como para acabar en la cárcel, y ahora, ¿vas a robar bancos? —Vamos, no quería perder a mi único amigo y confidente en toda Equestria.

-No, es algo mucho más seguro que eso, además ya sabes que no quiero decirte de que se trata. Los secretos son secretos por una razón, ¿lo sabes?

Siempre dice eso, cada vez que saco el tema de su trabajo, pero esta vez sí me importaba, esto era algo muy importante, podría acabar en la cárcel o peor.

-Sera mejor, que vaya contigo,-Dije

-No, tú te quedas aquí, y mañana en la mañana vas a buscar trabajo en los muelles, entiendes?

-¡No tienes por qué tratarme, como un recién salido del huevo!

-¡Trato de protegerte, además no te necesitamos, hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo!.

-¡Pero podría ayudar!

-¡NO Y PUNTO FINAL OPAL WAKEFEATHER, TU NO VAS A IR!—dijo cortante Topaz, cada vez, que usaba mi nombre completo, sabía que la conversación se había acabado.

-Además Opal, los chicos ya no tardaran en…

Y justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

-Ok, deben de ser ellos, llego la hora, Opal, es hora de que me valla-dijo Topaz, mientras recogía su mochila camino a la puerta.

-Cuídate ok?, no quiero pasar el año nuevo solo, en otra tierra lejos de casa.-Sabia que lo haría, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Lo hare, lo hare, tu solo quédate aquí quietecito, ¿ok?, no tardare—y sin más Topaz, salió de la habitación, dejándome solo.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en la caza, mi hermano podía estar de vago todo el día, pero de noche cuando yo llegaba de trabajar, el tenia de vez en cuando encargos de la mafia, así que había días en que pasaba 3 días sin verle la cara, solo escuchándole llegar de noche y de reojo mientras dormía.

Lo que él no sabía, era que a mí también me gustaba estar despierto de noche. ¿Quién era el para decir que no podría robarle a alguien?, ¿que podría hacer un Pegaso o un potro contra un gran Griffin como yo?, claro no soy el Griffin más atemorizante pero solo tenía que reunir un poco de valor (en forma líquida claro), un gran abrigo, una máscara de_ "nightmare night"_…y un arma, y sabia justo donde encontrar todo eso.

No sé si soy muy bueno para encontrar cosas que no son mías, o mi hermano es en verdad un cerebro de plumas, por que dejo su antiguo revolver aun con algunas balas, debajo de su almohada, y con eso me daba suficiente confianza para lograr mi primer robo.

Claro que no tenía un plan o un par de alas para escapar, pero lo bueno del barrio industrial, era que podía asaltar cualquier tienda que quisiera, y los dueños no podrían distinguirme de entre todos los Griffin de la zona, y conocía perfectamente los callejones de la zona, podría ocultarme en la basura sin problema, o saltar una barda si fuera necesario.

El principal problema que tenía, era encontrar a quien robar, el barrio era enorme, pero no por eso saldría a robar a la primera tienda que viera, no tenía que ser alguien que se lo mereciera, obviamente pensé en robar en el almacén de los muelles donde me despidieron, pero creo que sería el primer sospechoso en la lista.

Pero entonces mientras caminaba entre las calles, pude ver una panadería aún abierta, claro que eso no me llamo la atención, lo que me llamo la atención, fue ver al dueño de la tienda lanzando a un pequeño Griffin por la puerta.

-¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE VOY A DAR NI UNA MIGAJA?, ME PARTO EL LOMO CADA MAÑANA PARA HACER ESTE PAN, Y SOLO LE DOY PAN A QUIEN PUEDE PAGARME!".-dijo El poni de tierra aun con su cara llena de azúcar y harina-¡ASI QUE LARGO DE AQUÍ SUCIO INMUNDO!.

-Lo siento, lo siento solo quería comer algo lo juro, solo fueron las migajas lo juro."-dijo el pequeño Griffin.

-¡Acabas de arruinar toda una bandeja de bollos dulces, ¿crees que puedo venderle pan a mis clientes, cuando ya los ha contaminado con tus sucias garras?!

-"¡Yo no quería hacerlo!, yo solo…"

-"Pues lo haz echo niño, ¡ahora largo de aquí!"-Y sin más, el pequeño Griffin salido corriendo hacia los callejones de enfrente de la panadería.

No podía pensar en nadie mejor a quien robar, técnicamente si un poli me viera, seguramente me dejaría robarle sin problema, es decir, ¡vamos! acaba de asustar a ese pequeño, solo porque tenía hambre.

Entre en la panadería justo antes de que cerraran. El panadero ni siquiera me saludo cuando entre, tan solo me hablo cuando me proponía comprar una bolsa de pan y unos cuantos muffins.

-¿Así que, si vienes a comprar?, je, pensaba que ustedes solo comían semillas, serían unos 8 bits…

No le deje acabar esa frase, coloque el colt de 9 milímetros justo en su boca, así que me propuse hablarle, aunque claro con la adrenalina del momento, hable un poco más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Escúchame bien cretino, no quiero hacerte daño a ti o a tu familia, pero más vale que no hagas nada estúpido, y empieza a meter esas monedas en una bolsa; Y si dices pio te juro que esa melena tuya decorara las paredes mañana por la mañana, ¿entendido?.

-"MMMhhhhuuuu".-fue todo lo que el poni de tierra pude decir, con un arma apuntándole directo al cerebro. Celestial, que divertido fue ver su cara mientras metía a toda prisa las monedas en una bolsa de papel, cuando ya había metido cerca de unos 50 bits, saque el arma de su boca, pero sin dejar de apuntarle, para poder guardar el pan en mi mochila, sabía que no podría comprar por aquí en algún tiempo.

-¡OK, OK, no diré nada lo juro, por favor no me mates!.

Y dicho eso, tome la bolsa con las monedas y Salí corriendo.

Pensaba que lo había logrado, pero justo en la esquina mientras salía corriendo, un unicornio policía, tomaban un cigarrillo al final de la calle, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella bolsa que tenía en las garras, no era precisamente de muffins.

-He tú, ¿que llevas ahí?-grito el oficial desde el fondo de la calle

-Maldición-fue lo que dije antes de salir corriendo lejos del oficial.

Salí corriendo en una dirección contraria a por donde había llegado, pero pude escuchar al panadero salir de su tienda y gritaba:

-! DETENGALO, ME HA ROBADO, ESE GRIFFIN CON ALA EXTRAÑA ME HA ROBADO, POLICÍA, POLICÍA, AUXILIO!".

Por todas las estrellas, ¿porque todo poni solo me recordaba por mis alas?, pero deje pasar eso, tenía un problema, me habían descubierto y tenía que escapar.

-Maldición-dije por segunda vez-"tengo que perderle rápido".

Si bien era cierto que no podría ganarle a un caballo en una carrera, el unicornio había pasado muchas noches en la tienda de rosquillas, porque no tenía nada de condición física,

Claro que si tenía un colt completamente llena de balas.

-!A todos los oficiales, 10-5, tengo a un ladrón en la calle Gold, corre en dirección a los muelles, repito, tengo un 10-34 en progreso en la calle Gold, el sospechoso esta armado, repito esta armado!.

Fue todo lo que oí de él antes de perderle por un callejón, si bien no era el más atlético, ni el mejor tirador de la academia, si me saco un buen susto escuchar las balas cerca de mi pico. Por lo menos le había perdido, o eso pensé, hasta que vi a los pegasos uniformados, volando hacia mí, eso sí me aterro…

Tenía que escapar pronto, y ese oficial seguía buscándome por la calle, busque por donde ocultarme y pude ver un contenedor de basura justo en donde acababa el callejón, sería perfecto para ocultarme….si aguantaba el olor.

No tenía tiempo, así que salí lo más rápido que pude me metí en el contenedor de basura y me quede quieto esperando el momento justo para…

-Hola.

-Jooo—el niño casi me mata del susto

¿Qué haces aquí niño?

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?, este es mi basurero yo llegue primero ¿qué haces tú aquí?-dijo el pequeño Griffin.

-Yo…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, pude escuchar a más policías. Acercándose, tenía que permanecer callado si quería salir de esta—"Shhhh". Entonces mientras sujetaba el pico del niño, pude escuchar la conversación de los azules

-Señor, creo que lo hemos perdido, puede ser que se halla escabullido por el parque o por los tejados dado que es un Griffin-dijo el primero el ellos.

-Vamos a dar aviso a las patrullas para que se dirijan al parque y a nuestros oficiales pegasos para apoyo en los tejados.-Dijo el que parecía ser el oficial amante de las rosquillas.

-Enterado.

Y sin más, los escuche galopar.

Salí del basurero, no sin casi caer al suelo, pero logre ver que no había moros en la costa, así que puse mis patas en dirección a mi casa, pero recordé lo que dijo el oficial,- "Vamos a dar aviso a las patrullas para que se dirijan al parque"- ¿Cómo rayos sabían que vivía cerca del parque?, maldición, no podía volver a casa tendría que esconderme por la noche pero no tenía ni idea de dónde dormir, y mis preciados 20 minutos en el basurero encerrado me habían dejado satisfecho de ese asquerosos agujero por un tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?-me hablo el chico

-Aa, ¿Q-Que? nada, no es nada

-Te ves algo confuso, como si acabaras de perder algo…

-¿Tanto se nota?.

-¿Eran estos panes que buscabas?

-No, bueno si, pero también estaba buscando…!dame eso!.-Dije mientras le quitaba la mochila con el pan al chico—Mira niño, tuve que pasar por mucho para poder ro…quiero decir, conseguir ese pan; este pan es para...es para…

-¿Comer?

-No, bueno si también pero lo voy a…

-¿Vender?

-¡NO!, se lo voy a dar a mi hermano.

-Hooooo, ya entiendo.

-¿Tu, entiendes?

-Sí, de hecho es lo mismo que quiero regalarle a mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-!Si, quiero regalarle un pan para Hearth Warming Eve!

-Espera, espera, espera, ya se lo que estas asiendo,"-Era tan claro como el agua.

Pero el niño se me quedo mirando.

-¡Estas tratando de chantajearme!"-Dije un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

-¿¡Que¡?, no yo no quiero chantajearte"

-Aja, si claro, y yo nací ayer"

-No yo no quiero chantajearte".

-Vamos, eras tú el que estaba en la panadería, querías el pan desde el principio, y por eso me seguiste desde que salí de la panadería.

-! Yo ni siquiera sabía que te esconderías en mi basurero!.

-Así, resulta que solo quieres mi pan

-! No quiero tu pan, solo quiero un pedazo!.

-¿Y esperas que te lo de por mi buen corazón?-Dije eso, y me arrepentí casi al instante, por que el niño puso su cara de polluelo inocente.

-Por favor-Dijo el niño, y juro que si usase esa cara con todos en Equestria, seguramente nunca pasaría hambre, su cara era tan tierna que la mayoría simplemente le daría lo que le pidiese sin pensarlo, ¡pero rayos acababa de arriesgar mis plumas por ese pan!.

-¡No!-dije

-Por faaaa-respondió el niño, y puso una cara, aún más adorable.

-! NO ¡"-Dije reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, solo para poder decir eso.

-Por favor, tengo mucha hambre"-¡Y así puso la cara más tierna que jamás haya visto!

Maldición, el niño me estaba chantajeando a base de tiernos ojos y melosas palabras, ¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía, y estaba cayendo en eso!, así que al final no pude más.

Ten toma, espero que tú y tu hermano se atraganten con él-lo dije sin pensar, pero de hecho no quería que pasara, pensé que el niño se reiría de mi por caer en algo tan infantil, como su carita, pero lo que hiso fue algo que no me esperaba.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de darme un abrazo, no estoy acostumbrado a abrazar a nadie, de hecho no recuerdo la última vez que alguien me abrazo y no fuera mi familiar, o tuviera que hacerlo, su abrazo, se sentía tan cómodo y caliente bajo la ligera nevada, que el tiempo se detuvo y trate el abrazo durara lo más que pudiese, claro hasta que el chico se alejó de mí y yo me quede con mi garra en el aire, casi implorando que lo hiciera de nuevo, ¡pero diablos, antes que me quitaran todas las plumas y pelaje de mi cuerpo, antes que decir todo eso en voz alta!.

Pero entonces el chico hiso algo que me desconcertó, fue hacia una tapa de alcantarilla, y entonces la levanto, pensé que la policía volvía, pero de hecho no podía oír nada, así que le pregunte.

-Hey chico, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Pues ir a darle el pan a mi hermano, obviamente".

-Pero esas son las alcantarillas…."

-¿Y?"

-¿vives en las alcantarillas?"

-Vivimos, mi hermano, yo y mi familia."

-Pero ¿cómo puedes?, es imposible que alguien pueda vivir ahí abajo"

-Pues es posible, porque eso es lo que hemos hecho desde hace 2 años"-y así el chico empezó a bajar por la alcantarilla, pensé en seguirlo, pero se me hacía algo demasiado fétido como para seguirlo…claro hasta que volví a oír a los polis acercarse.

-Ho rayos vienen de nuevo para acá"-Tenia que pensar rápido, podría tratar de correr por el callejón de la calle maple, pero los pegasos seguro me verían y esta vez podía oír a los perros, así que ocultarme en el basurero no sería tan efectivo, fue entonces cuando la alcantarilla me pareció una opción muy encantadora.

-Sabes-Comento el niño-la mayoría de los ponis nunca bajan cuando me ven entrar aquí abajo, desde luego también eres el primer Griffin que veo bajar a las alcantarillas…aparte de mi claro"-dijo el niño.

-B-Bueno, no podía dejarte ir a un lugar tan oscuro y húmedo tu solito-La verdad es que a mí no me gustaba quedarme en un lugar tan amplio y con tanta luz, cuando me están siguiendo unos policías armados-"Además ¿qué clase de Griffin seria si no me preocupara por niño como tú?".

-! Yo no soy un niño pequeño!, mi nombre es Innocence

-Guau, ese nombre es raro incluso para un Griffin

-Es el nombre que me pusieron, cuando encontré a mi nueva familia-su respuesta me desconcertó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué, Innocence ya se había adelantado a mi mente-He tenido muchos nombres, pero Innocence me gusta, además ya te dije que no soy un niño pequeño, puedo cuidarme solo y las alcantarillas son muy seguras, solo tienes que taparte un poco el pico y tratar de no caer al agua

-Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-El lugar apestaba incluso mientras me tapaba el pico, con mi abrigo-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a la salida?.

-De hecho ya llegamos"-dijo Innocence, pero en vez de ver una escalera que conducía hacia una entrada a las alcantarillas, Innocence abrió una puerta de mantenimiento, que decía en letras amarillas "Zona de mantenimiento, solo ponis autorizados".

Cuando Innocence abría la puerta, lo único que podía ver era un cuarto oscuro, pero cuando entre, pude ver que antaño era una bodega de material, pero alguien había tomado todo lo que había en la bodega y construyo unas tiendas en cada esquina del amplio cuarto, las paredes tenían una capa de pintura amarilla fluorescente de la mitad para abajo, y justo en medio de la habitación había una fogata que de echo eran unas cuantas linternas y un bote con agua hervida, que de alguna forma salía un humo que impedía el paso del mar olor de la alcantarilla a la habitación.

Me quede tan asombrado de que un lugar así pudiera existir en un lugar tan oscuro, que no me percaté de que Innocence entro primero y lo primero que hiso fue gritar:

-¡Feliz Hearth Warming Eve, a todo poni!"-Juro que ese grito lo podrían haber escuchado, hasta Fillydelphia.

-Innocence ha vuelto que bueno ver…-el que hablo fue un poni que estaba sentado tras un sillón frente a la "fogata", no me di cuenta de él hasta que se levantó, y se me quedo mirando con la misma cara que el poni de la panadería, ¿es que nunca nadie dejaría de fijarse en mi cara de malandrín? Yo no le había hecho nada malo (aun) y ya podía ver su desconfianza.

-¿Quién es el Innocence? ¿Un amigo tuyo?-Dijo el poni de tierra, tenía una cutie mark con una bolsa llena y un listón rojo para decorar, me imagine al tipo de esa cutie mark un poco más…bueno rico, no viviendo en una alcantarilla

-No, solo es un Griffin que nos ha invitado le cena esta noche, ¡mira Vex es pan!, justo como cuando eras un potro

-¿Cómo sabes que comía eso cuando potro?

-Porque cada vez que pasamos por la panadería de la calle Gold, te le quedas viendo a los panes, y la última vez dijiste que te encantaría comer un pan como cuando aún tenías tu empleo.

-Eso fue hace unos cuantos años Innocence-Dijo el poni abrazando al chico y tomando los panes que le regale, yo había dejado mi bolsa antes de entrar a las alcantarilla, siempre podría volver por ellas tras un par de horas ocultándome aquí abajo.-Así que eres el que nos invitó la cena ¿no?, si Innocence confía en ti no veo por qué yo no, mi nombre es Vex Vision, un placer.

Opal,-dije casi por instinto tomando la pata del poni de tierra, no me acordaba de la última vez que había tenido que saludar a alguien de una forma tan formal, casi siempre con un simple hola, o un buenos días, buenas noches funcionaba.

-Bienvenido Opal, sé que no es mucho pero eres bienvenido a pasar el rato con nosotros, no tenemos mucho…ahora que lo pienso no creo que tengamos nada, pero igual aquí todos compartimos.-Y dicho eso, Vex partió un pedazo del pan y me lo tendió, lo agarre casi sin pensar y entonces se volvió a Innocence.—

-Innocence toma, dale esto a tu hermano de parte de todos nosotros ¿ok?, me voy a quedar con tu amigo por un momento.

-Seguro Vex, y gracias por el pan Osal

-Es Opal-dije en reproche

-Ya se lo que dije

Entonces Innocense camino hacia la tiendo que estaba en la esquina izquierda al otro lado de la habitación, dejando la bolsa del pan que le di junto a la fogata, y Vex me dio unos golpecitos y movió la cabeza para que me sentara en el sillón, que de hecho no era mucho, era un viejo sillón que alguien tiro a la basura y se notaba que alguien simplemente lo había rellenado con heno y algodón.

-Así que Opal, no pareces el tipo de pon…digo de Griffin, que pasa Warming Eve en las alcantarillas, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Fue directo al punto al menos.

-¿Y-Yo?; Bueno la verdad es que s-simplemente quería ver que el niño no se lastimara al bajar o que alguien le hiciera daño aquí abajo…No es que crea que le hagan daño, es solo que…bueno no quería dejar solo al niño.

-¿Solo?, si algo tiene ese niño es que no está solo, tiene un hermano ¿recuerdas?, míralos.-Y movió su cabeza en dirección a lo que creía era la tienda de Innocence pero de echo era su tienda y la de su hermano, al principio me costó pero tuve que acostumbrarme al momento en que Innocence y su hermano llegaron al sillón y el ultimo me saludo

-Hola soy Fiery Craft soy el hermano de Innocence-Dijo el pequeño poni, pero yo...yo no podía saludarlo porque el pequeño no tenía extremidades.

El hermano de Innocence Fiery Craft, era un poni sin extremidades, viviendo en las alcantarillas de la zona industrial de Canterlot y aun así, ese pequeño poni de no más de 6 años sonreía como si estuviera en el día más soleado de su vida.

-Y-Y-Yo, yo-Fue lo único que pude sacar de mi pico, porque aun trataba de entenderlo todo.

-Tu eres el que nos trajo el pan para la cena ¿no?-Dijo el pequeño Fiery Craft, sin percatarse de mi casi inexistente coherencia al hablar.

-Así es Fiery, este buen Griffin nos ha traído la cena, preparare un poco de té y podremos cenar…sé que se mueren de hambre niños así que no me tardo ¿ok?, mientras ¿por qué no juegan un rato a lanzar el plumero?"-Dijo Vex.

-Mjm-Respondieron los niños al unísono con una sonrisa, Innocence tomo a su "hermano" y lo llevo de nuevo a su tienda, lo coloco en un colchón y entonces tomo una de sus alas, y saco un puñado de plumas pequeñas, las aventó al aire y empezó a soplar una pluma para que su hermano la "atrapara" y se la regresara de nuevo usando solo su boca.

Mientras tanto, Vex ya había colocado una jarra llena de agua y se sentó a mi lado, debió planearlo todo porque en cuanto lo hizo empezó a hablarme en un tono muy bajo para que pudiéramos seguir oyendo a los 2 niños "jugar".

-¿Es triste no?-Dijo Vex.

-¿Qué cosa?-Respondí, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

-Que el día de hoy sea lo primero que esos 2 comerán en 2 días

-Ho Celestia…

-Las calles son duras mi querido Opal, nadie se preocupa por los potros como Fiery, los ven como una carga y además a nadie le importan los huérfanos como esos 2

-¿Que ninguno conoció a sus padres?

-Innocennce si pero los perdió cunando era más pequeño….casi no habla de eso, pero Fiery ha sido un huérfano toda su vida, también un discapacitado de nacimiento por lo que me ha dicho, pero no te preocupes, Fiery cuida de mucho de Innocence, incluso fue el quien le dio el nombre

-Pensé que Innoncence cuidaba de Fiery

-Eso parece, pero en realidad, Fiery es casi 3 años mayor que Innocence, es solo que por alguna razón, su cuerpo no ha crecido al ritmo que debería"

-puedo entender eso…pero como es que llegaron a este lugar…sin ofender claro"

-No te preocupes…creo que me contaron, la primera Vex que nos vimos, que vivieron en un orfanato por un tiempo, pero nadie quería adoptar a un Griffin y mucho menos a un Poni como Fiery, además los niños y niñas del orfanato se ponían un poco violentos con ellos, ya sabes cómo son los niños con los chicos más raros, un pequeño rasgo que no sea normal y pum,… estarán sombre ti hasta que se acabe el año, pero para ellos no había años o vacaciones, tomaban clases en el orfanato y siempre tenían que soportar las burlas de los demás día tras día, y cada vez que adoptaban a alguien, ellos tenían que ver como no los elegían y se llevaban al brabucón de la clase, y lo peor era que el niño que lo suplantaba era igual opero que el anterior, y esto fue año tras año, día tras día, y cada vez eran caras nuevas con más y más insultos, no sé cómo lo soporto Innocence, siendo tan pues bueno…inocente como es, pero a Fiery eso no le importó, tomo su discapacidad y empezó a dibujar y a dibujar, como no tenía muchos amigos tanto Fiery como Innocence se volvieron amigos y pronto con el paso del tiempo hermanos, en el Orfanato Fiery cuidaba de él y de Innocnece, a veces la comida escaseaba o sus ropas se rompían y tenían que coserlas, así que Fiery Craft tomo sus crayolas y empezó a dibujar y a dibujar, le daba sus dibujos a Innocnece y el los vendía afuera mientras mendigaba, no ganaban mucho y de todo lo que vendieran tenían que darle más de la mitad al orfanato para que pudieran seguir vendiendo

-Y que paso, aun no entiendo cómo es que un poni sin extremidades, llego a unas alcantarillas bajo la ciudad, sin posibilidad de salir.

-A eso voy, aquí es cunado la historia se pone buena, veras aunque no ganaban mucho, Innocence y Fiery podían vivir cómodamente en el orfanato, tenían comida y techo, he incluso unos pequeños ahorros, pero ya sabes cómo pueden ser eso lugares, los cuidadores, son solo eso "cuidadores" no les preocupaba atender a un Griffin y a un Discapacitado y como seguramente no podrían conseguirles padres, muchos de sus cuidadores los trataban con desprecio, así que un buen día, esos 2 salieron a la calle y empezaron a vivir su libertad, claro que cargar a un poni de 3 años más grande que tú, no es tarea fácil incluso para un niño Griffin, así que tenían que ocultarse de los Policías o los llevarían de nuevo al orfanato, un día me los encontré por casualidad, merodeando por los basureros de los restaurantes, y les ofrecí quedarse aquí la verdad es que no hay mucho más que contar, Fiery está aquí abajo, por lo menos en lo que acaba el invierno y no hay que preocuparnos tanto por él y por su salud, ya tenemos muchos por aquí

-¿Estas llamándome una carga para el grupo?- Hablo una voz detrás de mí, una voz más femenina y joven que la mía o la de Vex.

-N-NO Charm, no hablábamos de ti…claro que nunca aria eso

-Más te vale Vex, más te vale,

-Opal esta pequeña y entrometida chica es Afection Charm, es una unicornio que escapo de casa y ahora está con nosotros desde hace casi 3 meses-Charm estiro su pata y la salude como todo un caballero, ¡estaba de racha!

-Un placer-Dijo la Pegaso

-Igualmente soy Opal- Dije ocultando mi emoción, tanto por el saludo y mi racha de fortuna, como por el vientre abultado de la Pegaso.

-¿Charmy podrías por favor ir a ver si Zaza se ha levantado? El buen amigo Opal nos ha traído la cena para Hearth Warming Eve, y no quiero que se la pierda por otra de sus rondas en el bar-Dijo Vez, de forma calmada y serena.

-Ya pero que no te escuche no quiero más problemas, no estoy para eso ahorita-Y sin más fu hacia la tienda que estaba del lado derecho de la puerta, justo detrás del sillón donde nos sentamos.

-¿Crees que necesite ayuda?-Me preocupo tanto el hecho de que cargaba un posible potro, como el hecho de que podría despertar a un poni ebrio.

-Ella no lo creo, que no te confunda el nombre es tan ruda como cualquier Griffin o poni de tierra que conozcas-Dijo Vex, que le restó importancia al asunto y se concentró en preparar lo que parecía un té.

Al poco tiempo, Charm volvió de la tiendo y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón.

-Zaza dice que sus voces no le han dejado dormir desde hace mucho-Informo la Pegaso

-Mejor así, él te casi está listo, y es Hearth Warming Eve así que puse su combinación de hierbas preferida-Dijo Vex, quitando la cuchara del caldero.

-Entonces colocare el resto de las sillas, me alegra que podamos pasar Hearth Warming Eve con un nuevo amigo-He de admitir que aunque no sabía mucho de una poni en estado, Charm me parecía más activa de lo que debería para su salud.

-Gracias-Dijo Vex

-No hay de que- Respondo Charm

Fue entonces cuando escuche el galopar del último miembro de la tribu de las alcantarillas, y claro ya no me sorprendió cuando vi que se trataba de una Cebra, y desde luego sus ojos y su continuo sobar de su frente, dejaron en claro que paso la noche de ayer tomando.

-!Hee Zaza por aquí, tenemos comida!-Grito Charm

Pero el caballo negro y blanco, solo soltó un gemido y sin abrir los ojos grito

-Sí, si ya se ya se… sabes que no me gusta Hearth Warming Eve, ¡TODO PONI EN EQUESTRIA QUERIA QUE HABLARA EN RIMA, ESTOY ARTO DE QUE CREAN DE QUE SOLO POR QUE SOY UNA SEBRA, TENGO QUE TERMINAR TODAS MIS FRSES CON UNA RIMA, NO SABEN LO DIFICIL QUE ES, ADEMAS HE VIVIDO EN EQUESTRIA DESDE QUE ERA UN NIÑO, Y NUNCA ME GUSTO ESE ACENTO!-Exploto el caballo, me sorprendió a mí y también a los niños que seguían jugando ahora a las adivinanzas.

-Zaza, compostura por favor, tenemos un invitado en la casa-Hablo Vex, que parecía ser una especie de líder aquí.

Zaza, dejo de mover su pata, y abrió uno de sus ojos para percatarse de mi presencia en el cuarto, tras un pequeño shock al ver a un Griffin me saludo.

-Hola que tal

-A…Hola…-No es que me caigan mal las Cebras es solo que…bueno ya saben tienden a ser un poco extravagantes.-Opal un placer-Estire la garra para compensar lo que cruzo mi mente y ¿por qué no?, seguir probando mi racha de buena suerte, que no me abandono al parecer.

-Zaza, mis amigos me dicen Zaza, perdona por el aliento y la melena, estuve tomando un par de copas ayer, tú también puedes-De echo me percate desde que salió, (incluyendo el olor) pero estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Tomarme unas copas hoy?-Saque a relucir mi sentido del humor, en aras de mi nueva racha de suerte, claro que hasta ahí quedo esa racha, porque Zaza puso una cara de sorpresa, como cuando tu mama encuentra tus revistas playcolt.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, tú también puedes llamarme Zaza,…además no sería bueno teniendo niños en la casa.-Me explico el buen Zaza

-Jo…-Ni modo, será un Hearth Warming Eve sin diversión…

-Vamos Zaza, ven te la has pasado todo el día dormido, y mira hice tu mezcla de hierbas favorita, adelante Opal, pruébalo esta delicioso-Dijo Vex tendiéndome una taza, la tome sin pensarlo, desde luego que estaba sediento, en especial tras correr de la policía.

-¿Ok, por qué no?,-Le di un sorbo al líquido verdoso, no olía mal y tampoco sabía nada mal- de hecho no está nada mal, ¿qué es Zaza?-

-Ho ya sabes, uno aprende este tipo de cosas por los amigos, un poco de lavanda para espantar a los mosquitos, un poco de cáscara de naranja, algo de flor morada y el toque de sabor, un calcetín usado

-Q-Que-Casi escupo el líquido sobre la pobre de Charm…

-Relájate, no tenía nada malo, el calcetín es solo para aumentar el sabor, y dar un toque cálido a tu interior-Respondió Zaza, quien no dejo escapar la oportunidad para reírse un poco…a costa mía claro

-Si me da una diarrea después de esto, me las vas a pagar-Dije intentando poner el mismo tono con el que robe al panadero…pero creo que eso no sirve con gente que vive día a día bajo amenazas.

-Descuida Opal, puede que no lo parezca, pero Zaza sabe lo que hace. Apareció Vex para calmar las cosas-Niños a comer

Tras esto, Innocnece y Fiery dejaron de hablar y el Griffin empezó a empujar la silla e su hermano para quedar enfrente del sillón al otro lado de la fogata, seguí doliéndome (por alguna extraña razón) ver tanto a Fiery como a Innocence vivir con esa carga y ver como no les afectaba en lo más mínimo

Si a mí me pasara eso… si ya no pudiese cargar con mis patas, o ya no poder usar mis garras, acabaría convirtiéndome en lo que me decían siempre en el Reino Griffin. Un bueno para nada, y había tratado toda mi vida de demostrar lo contrario a pesar de mis alas.

-Así que Opal, ¿porque estás aquí he?-Pregunto Charming sacándome de mi transe.

-Vamos Charming, el pobre acaba de llegar ¿no quieres espantarlo ahorita verdad?-Dijo Zaza

-No es solo que quiero oír su historia eso es todo

-¿Y por qué no empezamos por la tuya mejor?-Respondió Vex exigiendo predicar con el ejemplo.

-Ho vamos creo que ya todos la saben-Dijo moviendo su herradura sobre su panza inflada, como si eso lo explicara todo, que de echo podría ser verdad para el resto pero no para mí, la verdad me moría de gas por saberlo.

-No importa, cuéntala de todos modos-Dijo Vex

-SIIII-Dijeron los 2 niños al unísono

-O vamos, solo es la típica chica que cree encontrar al Caballo indicado, pero resulta ser un pusilánime bueno para nada, que deja a una pobre chica con una enrome carga y una familia que te presiona toda la vida por la perfección y entonces …!entonces se enteran y quieren que te deshagas de tu bebe,  
pero tú no quieres y tienes!…!y tienes que correr de casa, para acabar sola y con hambre en las calles, sin nada que comer, y-y-y entonces te das cuenta de todo lo que ocurre y de cómo-de como todo esta… esta tan….tan…tan …o celestia- Charming perdió toda la compostura, de un momento a otro, había visto esto antes con compañeras en la fábrica, pero no era lo mismo ver a una Griffin fuerte y capaz de salir adelante, que una pequeña poni asustada y llorando, tenía que hacer algo, fue mi culpa después de todo…pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-¿Porque mejor no nos cuentas como obtuviste esa CM?—Sabia que algo que siempre ponía contentos a los Ponis era contar como Obtuvieron su CM, porque les recordaba un momento muy feliz que vivieron y lo emoción que sintieron cuando veían que habían encontrado su destino…yo dolo podía soñar con eso.

-Pues no la tengo desde hace mucho de hecho, fue hace cas meses, estaba en el parque y me encontré con esta niña que lloraba desconsolada por haber perdido a su muñeca; Yo me acababa de enterar de que esperaba a mi niña… pero ver a esa niña saco mi instinto maternal, así que invente una pequeña mentira para salvar un poco su dolor.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunte.

-Le dije que su muñeca había pasado a mi casa a dejarme una carta, y en esta le decía que lo sentía mucho, pero tenía que salir y ver el mundo por sí misma, no es que no la amara, es que quería vivir un poco más…desde luego yo no la tenía tal carta a sí que corrí a mi casa a crearla, prometiéndole que se la daría mañana, pase toda la noche escribiendo y borrando la carta, pero al final vi que una carta no sería suficiente, así que hice que la muñeca prometiera, escribirle a la niña todos los días.

-¿Todos los días?

-Sí, todos los días, así que cada día después de salir de clases o de ver al médico, pasaba al parque a leerle a la niña la carta que escribí en la noche, primero fue lo típico de conocer nuevos lugares y nuevos amigos, aventuras y diversión, pero sabía que no podía dejar que la niña sospechara así que me centre mucho en los detalles…siempre algo surgía que hacía imposible que la muñeca regresara, y tras pensarlo por 3 semanas, decidí que lo mejor era casar a la muñeca y que empezará su nueva familia lejos de la niña, claro que ya para entonces la niña ya no extrañaba a su muñeca… Y cuando deje ir a la niña ella solo me sonrió y me dijo gracias, y pude sentir como todo valió la pena y como pude rescatar esa ilusión de fantasía y magia y fue tan mágico por que pude cambiar ese mundo de dolor por un lugar mágico que siguió por toda la historia…y fui tan feliz.

-Guau, ojalá los Griffin también pudiéramos tener una Cutie Mark-Dijo Innocence

-Pues pude que no la tengan pero no veo por qué la necesitan, conozco muchas cebras y ponis que no tienen todavía su CM pero ya sobresalen de una u otra forma en la vida-Dijo Zaza antes de que la conversación regresara a la panza de Afection Charm, lo último que quería era tener que volver a eso, así que intente pensar en otro tema…

-Y tú Zaza como encontraste tu CM-Dijo al fin Vex, salvando el momento.

-¿Quién yo?…bueno fue hace un tiempo, entre en un bar y pedí una bebida con la última moneda que tenía, no me acuerdo muy bien que pedí pero sé que a alguien no le gusto mi decisión así que me invito un poco de vino y digamos que me gustó tanto que empecé a ir casi todos los días, solo para ver si alguien me regalaba otra copa más.

-Espera ya me acorde de ti… ¿No eres tú el que siempre está en la Cantina de la Calle Gold? Siempre que volvía del trabajo te veía por las ventanas, incluso una vez que entre al bar recuerdo lo que te hicieron

-Hoco así que si lo has visto-Dijo Vex, pero me sorprendió que no se apenara en lo más mínimo por eso

-¿Que hace Zaza en el Bar?-Preguntaron al unísono los niños

-¿Si quieren saber?-No quería decirlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo averiguarían…así que después de que me respondieron, vi a Vex para ver si estaba bien contarles, el solo me miro y movió su cabeza de forma positiva.

-Es bufón de la cantina, siempre lo llaman para un estúpido juego-Dije sin ganas por que no quería decir que era más la burla de toda la manzana.

-¿Es cierto Zaza?, ¿te la pasas tomando y jugando el dinero que ganas?-Pregunto Fiercy

-Niños, saben que yo nunca apuesto si no sé qué voy a ganar, y gastar dinero incluso aunque sea en alcohol, no es lo mío-Respondió Zaza sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Innocence

-Verán este es el juego, cada vez que voy al bar ya de noche, un grupo que me conoce ya, me invita a elegir entre 2 monedas, una vale 1 bit, y la otra que es más pequeña vale 5, y entonces me pregunta, "He tu cebra, te queremos regalar la moneda con más valor, pero no sabemos cuál es… ¿Cuál crees que es la que vale más, he?".

-¿Y elijes la de 5 bits?-Pregunto Innocence.

-Claro que no, elijo la de 1 bit y me pongo a saltar gritando "soy rico, soy rico"

-¿Y qué pasa después?-Pregunto Innocence volteando su cabeza, simplemente no entendía la decisión de Zaza…

-¡Pues todos se burlan de él, porque escogió la de menor valor!-Dije un poco más fuerte de lo que debía, porque no podía entender que Zaza eligiera la de menor valor…me parecía algo muy estúpido.

-¿Por qué elijes la de menor valor Zaza?-Pregunto Fiercy con su enorme curiosidad.

-¿Es que no sabes que podrías hacer con 5 bits?, ¡podrías comer bien por un día!-Regañe a Zaza por lo mismo, a todas luces esa era la decisión más tonta que podría hacer cualquier poni o cebra, ¡y lo peor era que él lo sabía!

-Ya lo sé Opal, no soy tonto, pero el día en que escoja la otra el juego se acaba y yo ya no gano mis monedas-Me respondió Zaza muy calmado, pero su mirada era por lo menos…desafiante. Yo no podía creerlo, tenía razón.

-Ellos se burlan de mí porque creen que soy una cebra estúpida y sin cerebro, pero ellos no ven que al creerse tan "listos" los uso para poder pagar un pan para mis amigos de aquí abajo.-Dijo Zaza

Yo me quede sin palabras, no podía creerlo, sabía que yo no tenía nada antes, pero cada vez que veía a Zaza en el bar, mucho antes de que siquiera supiera su nombre, también pensé en el como un bobo y borracho mal viviente de Canterlot, pero la verdad era que estaba completamente ciego para ver que de hecho él era posiblemente, no mejor dicho él es infinitamente más feliz y sabio que yo.

-Puede que sea cierto Zaza-Dijo Vex, sacándome de mi transe-Pero admite que también te gusta mucho tomarte tus copas hay adentro.

-He ¿quién soy yo para negarme a una copa de whiskey, vodka o cidra he?-Solo pude sonreír ante su respuesta-Además señor "jefe", ¿porque no nos cuenta su historia he?

-¿La mía?, ¿qué quieres saber?, tenía un negocio, el negocio quebró y ahora vivo en la alcantarilla como un vagabundo, vamos Zaza, nadie va a escribir un libro sobre mí.

-Puede que no pero ¿qué tal un cuento?-Dije

-Je-dijo mi amigo Vex.-Se puede soñar ¿no Opal?

-De hecho.

-Además ¿no se suponía que estaríamos comiendo un buen y deliciosos pan?, Innocence y Fiery ya están entrados en él.

Voltee a ver a ver a Innocence y a su hermano, Innocence comía su pan entre sus garras, mientras que Fiery tomaba pequeños mordiscos al pan que su hermano dejo a la orilla de la mesa para que pudiera comer, aun me dolía en el corazón verlos, 2 chicos que han sufrido toda su vida, pero míralos, comiendo felices con una sonrisa solo por el pedazo de pan que yo les regale.

Justo en ese momento, Innocence me vio mirándolo y movió su garra para saludarme, lo que hizo que el plato de su hermano se callera con todo y el pan que comía, el pobre de Fiery no pudo más que ver como su pan caía al suelo y se llenaba con lodo y mugre del suelo, ni yo con toda el hambre que tenía por no haber comido nada en todo el día, podía imaginarme comer eso.

-Lo siento no quería hacerlo Fiery-Dijo Innocense, pero aun así Fiery bajo sus orejas, el pobre estaba triste por perder lo que fue su momento más feliz desde hace 2 semanas, así que sin que me diera cuenta estire mi pata y le deje mi pan a Fiery-"Toma"-Dije sin pensar, (me arrepentí después, pero ya no quería ese pan, él lo necesitaba más que yo).

-¿Seguro?-Me respondió el poni sin extremidades, casi como sintiéndose culpable.

-Si estoy seguro, disfruta de tu pan niño-Parecí un poco más rudo de lo necesario, pero el chico a toda respuesta sonrió y después volteo a ver al resto de los que estaban en la fogata, y volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Innocnece podrías… ¿por favor?-Dijo el pequeño Fiery a su hermano

-Seguro-Contesto el

Y así, tomo el pan que le deje a Fiery y lo partió a la mitad, después con la mitad que el tenia, le quito un pedazo y lo paso a Charmy, ella solo asintió y Innocence le dio otro pedazo, después a Zaza y después a Vex, que tomo su pedazo con su magia, y el ultimo pedazo me lo regreso a mí.

Fue un momento como ningún otro en mi vida, ya no sabía que decir, me sorprendió este acto de bondad por parte de ponis que apenas había conocido hace 1 hora, y que en este momento me daban lo que fuera un hermoso regalo de Hearth Warming, mis ojos se llenaron con lágrimas pero me reúse a llorar, seguramente Fiery me vio por qué me dijo

-No podríamos tener un Warming Eve muy feliz, si no compartimos lo que nos diste Opal, gracias a ti podemos comer hoy, y queremos que lo compartas también con nosotros-Dijo el pequeño Fiery

Y en eso, escuche como todos dejaron más pedazos de pan en mi plato, no eran muy grandes pero juntos, eran casi como la mitad que le regale a Fiery, todos me miraban con sonrisas y podía sentir lo mucho que se preocupaban por mí.

Y no era justo, hace apenas unas horas, odiaba a todas y todos los ponis de esta ciudad, y ahora…ahora compartía con ellos la cena de Hearth Warming Eve que nunca había tenido y nunca pude compartir con mi hermano, estaba realmente feliz, y por eso me dolía tanto

Me dolía que tuviera que guardarle el secreto de que era un ladrón y de que el pan que nos llevábamos a la boca era mal conseguido, no quería arruinarlo todo, pero tenía que irme, yo…solo tenía que irme de ese lugar antes de que lo echara a perder, no quería que me vieran con los ojos que todos los demás ponis me veían.

-Yo-yo, t-tengo que irme-Dije

-¿Opal?-Pregunto Vex.

-Yo, lo siento, yo solo…yo solo debo irme"-Dije eso y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo me levante del sofá y salí hacia la puerta, camine tan rápido como pude, justo cuando tenía mi garra en la perilla de la puerta pude escuchar a Innocence.

-! No te vayas por favor ¡-Grito Innocence

Me quede congelado en la puerta, tenía que irme, podía sentir mi corazón gritando, "!Quédate!, has buscado un lugar lleno de amor y cuidados que nunca has tenido, ¡y lo tienes justo enfrente!, quédate aquí Opal, no seas estúpido ¡quédate!" pero sabía que quedarme solo arruinaría aún más las cosas, no podría mirarles a la cara y mentirles, si se enteraban de que era un ladrón y de que casi mate a un poni, no podría vivir si me rechazaran.

-Opal, por favor quédate, hace mucho que he buscado a un Griffin con quien hablar, y tengo tantas dudas de lo que es ser un Griffin, no tenemos cutie Mark, no tenemos magia y no somos tan rápidos como los pegasos o los ponis de tierra, y sin embargo…yo aquí estoy, en una ciudad llena de ponis y sin nadie quien sea como yo…y...Y no sé qué hacer, por favor no te que sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando Innocence dijo eso.

-Ho Innocence-Dije-Créeme cuando digo que no me quiero ir, pero es mejor para todos que yo me vaya…hay cosas que he hecho…y no estoy orgulloso de que sentía que Vex o Zaza o incluso Charm me echarían por la puerta, pero lo único que pude sentir fue a Vex reírse y tomar mi hombro.

-Opal, Opal, Opal-Empezó el poni de tierra, -Yo ya sabía que ese pan era robado.

No me lo podía creer, sentí como un peso se quitaba de mis alas y me volte para p ver la cara del poni, parecía sincera y con un aire protector, ¿en serio lo sabía? ¿Me dejo sentarme en su sillón y comer con ellos a pesar de eso?.

-¿Cómo?-fue lo único que pude preguntar.

-Bueno en primera no eres el único con secretos aquí, antes yo tenía un negocio pero ese era el negocio de puros y enlatados, tenía fábricas y trabajadores, eso me trajo dinero…y el dinero me trajo problemas-Vex me explicaba mientras me llevaba de nuevo al sillón.

¿Cómo?-Yo seguía sin entender cómo es que sabía lo del pan, ¿y si sabía lo del arma bajo mi abrigo?

-Cuando tienes mucho dinero, hay gente que tratara de quitártelo… Opal, tuve que desarrollar un buen ojo para buscar ladrones y aprendí sus métodos, claro antes de que la mafia me lo quitara todo.

-¿! La mafia te busca?!-Eso me sorprendió mucho, en especial viendo a Vex, no parecía ni de lejos un poni rico o con una personalidad como los ricos de allá afuera.

-Me buscaba Opal, me buscaba, ya no, ya no tengo nada que les interese.

-¿Y por eso vives en las alcantarillas?-Pregunte, pero du respuesta fue más simple- No, no vivo aquí por ellos, yo no les daría ese gusto.

-¿No les darías el gusto?

-Veras los mafiosos creen que te pueden someter y te pueden asustar con sus grandes armas y sus trajes caros, pero no son más que niños que no tuvieron más opción que convertirse en mafiosos para no convertirse en víctimas. A sí que les di mi fábrica y mi casa a cambio de salvar a mi familia, pero bueno,…no siempre la vida es cuento de hadas.

-Lo que le sucedió no fue justo Opal-Susurro Charm, mientras se protegía si vientre con su hija.

Entonces me golpe, Vex, tenía una familia…peor obviamente no eran los ponis de aquí

-¿Qué le paso a tu familia?-Pregunte

-Tras perderlo todo… mi esposa me dejo y no le dije nada de la mafia, no quería ponerla en peligro, sabía que me buscarían, así que empecé a vagar por Canterlot, no sabía que hacer… pensaba que ya no tenía propósito, no tenía ni un amigo ni un solo bit en la bolsa, así que para un poni con una bolsa de oro como Cutie Mark, yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Cómo encontraste a Innocene y a Fiery-Era lo que más quería saber.

-Encontré a Innocence y a Fiery unas semanas tras caer a las calles, o más bien ellos me encontraron, Innocence corría por las calles de Canterlot cargando a Fiery, así que por pura casualidad acabaron en mi basurero-Innocence me miro pero regrese la vista a Vex-Me contaron como escaparon y por qué evitaban a la policía, así que entramos a una construcción en las alcantarillas que estaba desolada y tras perdernos casi todo el día, los niños y yo encontramos esta puerta que estaba abierta, debiste haberla visto, eran más botes y varillas de metal de lo que alguien pudiera ver, así que pasmos la noche aquí y Innocence construyo una tienda para mí y para su hermano,

-He fui yo el de la idea primero-Dijo Fiery

-ok ok fue Fiery, quien planeo todo".-Respondió Vex

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿nunca se te ocurrió que sería peligroso meter a un poni discapacitado a las alcantarillas?-Pregunte a Vex, casi reclamándole una decisión que tomo apresuradamente

-Ho pero Opal, Fiery no es ningún discapacitado-Dijo sonriente Vex y juro que sentí como mi puño quería golpearlo justo en su cuerno.

-Vex…!VEX POR CELESTIA MIRALO, ES UN POTRO SIN EXTREMIDADES O ALAS, EL NO PODRIA SUBIR UNA ESCALERA O RECOGER UN PLATO AUNQUE SU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO.-Estalle en ese instante, no podía creer que Vex, fuera tan cruel con el pequeño

Pero si algo podía hacer Fiery, era sorprenderme.

-! OPAL YO NO SOY NINGUN DISCAPACITADO!-Grito Fiery detrás de mí-Soy un poni que simplemente no puede caminar o agarrar las cosas de las estanterías, pero eso no me un inútil, además siempre tengo a mi hermano con migo

-Fiery ..Innocence no siempre puede estar contigo-Me dolía que dijese eso en voz alta, pero la verdad era la verdad…y alguien tenía que decírsela a Fiercy

-Pues no veo por qué, yo siempre he estado a su lado, y él siempre está a mi lado apoyándome-Dijo Innocence, wow sabía que eran buenos hermanos, pero nunca pensé que fueran tan estrechos el uno con el otro.

Entonces me golpeo el recuerdo, Innocnece no veía a su hermano como un discapacitado, ni Fuerce se veía a sí mismo, ambos se apoyaban el uno al otro, sin importar cuanto pasara, ellos no se rindieron ante la vida, ante los malandrines, la escuela o de nadie, a pesar de todo ellos seguían luchando, para ellos con sus tiernas mentes…nada era imposible

-Yo…Yo lo siento Fiery no debí haber dicho eso…-Me arrepentí de todo lo que dije.

-No te preocupes Opal, la verdad ya estoy acostumbrado.-Dijo Fiercy

-Mi hermano y yo siempre nos hemos cuidado, desde que tenemos memoria, y juntos superamos los mayores retos, así que la verdad simplemente nos olvidamos de que él no tenía piernas y él se olvidó de que yo era un Griffin…y creo que con el tiempo la gente también lo olvido

Si algo Fiercy he Innocence podían hacer, era demostrarme que se apoyarían el uno al otro siempre. Tenía que disculparme, tanto por decirle incapacitado a Fiercy como por arruinarles a todos Hearth Warming Eve.

-Innocnece …yo.-Trate de empezar pero Innocence me interrumpió con una voz más fuerte de lo que había hablado antes.

-¡Pero yo no lo olvide Opal! …hay días en los que no mido bien mi fuerza y lastimo a Charm o a Fiery, hay días que rompo los platos por agarrarlos mal o tiro las cosas por no controlar mis alas…y yo no sé cómo hacer todo eso…nadie aquí sabe… así que por eso…si no te molesta…te… ¿te gustaría enseñarme a ser un Griffin tan bueno y bondadoso como tú?

Me quede en blanco, había escuchado muchos calificativos con mi nombre, "Grande", "Peligroso", "Inestable", "Gallina con pelo", pero nunca había escuchado bondadoso y mi nombre juntos

-Innocence yo no soy…bueno, el elemento de la Bondad.

-Pero me diste pan y bajaste a protegerme, alegraste a Charming cuando se puso triste y nadie lo había hecho antes, también te preocupaste por Zaza en el bar y sobre todo, trataste de proteger a mi hermano cuando nadie te lo pidió, sé que no soy el Griffin más brillante de todos, pero incluso yo sé cuando alguien es una buena criatura"

Podía sentir como mis lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos, pero puse toda mi fuerza en evitar romperme a llorar.

-Así que Opal, ¿podrías por favor…y si no es mucha molestia…podrías ser una especie de …c-como de, papa para mí?...-No tenía ni una sola palabra en la boca

-Podrías enseñarme cosas y podríamos divertimos juntos, podríamos salir al parque o tal vez aprender a volar, o no se podríamos simplemente ser felices..Si quieres claro

Justo en ese momento perdí mi batalla contra mis lágrimas y abrace a Innocence

No podría describir ese momento ni con un millón de palabras, había un niño tan maravilloso y extraordinario frente a mí, que había pasado por todo un infierno y a pesar de eso era sonreía, y a pesar de todas mis imperfecciones y mi temperamento, era yo a quien el necesitaba, no a un héroe, no a un Griffin inteligente o capaz de volar,…Me necesitaba a MI, con todas mis imperfecciones y carencias…no podía pedir mejor regalo para Hearth Warming Eve.

-Si Innocence, seguro-dije

Tras comer lo poco que quedaba del pan, y de convivir con mi nueva familia, vi que ya era Hearth Warming Eve y mi hermano se preguntaría dónde estaba, bonita respuesta le tendría que dar, pero no podía irme sin despedirme, …y claro, sin que alguien que me enseñara como salir a mi casa, para evitar a los policías.

-Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa mi hermano se estará preguntando donde estoy-Dije

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo Opal?- Me hablo Charm

-No sabrás llegar a la zona de Griffin desde aquí ¿verdad?

-Yo si Opal, vamos no queremos preocupar a tu hermano

-Ok, a si antes de eso, ten Innocence, este es el collar que traje desde el Reino de los Griffin, pero creo que se verá mejor en ti.

-¿Seguro Opal?-pregunto Innocence y yo solo asentí-Gracias Opal.

-Feliz Hearth Warming Eve Innocence-Dije

-Feliz Hearth Warming Eve Opal-Me respondio

-Opal… ¿nos vamos?-Dijo Vex que ya estaba en la puerta

-En este momento

Y sin más salimos, y caminamos en dirección contraria por donde llegue, pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio, pero al final fue Vex quien rompió ese silencio

-Así que ¿qué planeas enseñarle a Innocence,?-Pregunto Vex

-Pues un poco de trabajo con metales o joyería, también fuerza y pude que resistencia, eso siempre hace falta en un trabajo, pero creo que dejare que Innocence sea quien me enseñe que debe aprender.

-Eso suena bien.

-¿y tú que planeas hacer mañana?-Dije aunque sabía que respondería.

-Lo mismo de siempre, despertar tratar de no parecer un poni que no se ha bañado en 2 semanas, buscar donde ir al baño o donde comer o donde conseguir un empleo…a si los centros comunitarios, dan una sopa a las 8 así que espero no desvelarme

Entonces me golpeo, ese peso extra en mi bolsa, por lo que entre a las alcantarillas en primer lugar…

- Espera ahí un momento por favor Vex ¿ok?.

-Ok.-Dijo Vex y se dio la vuelta el tiempo suficiente como para preparar mi sorpresa final, así que deje caer la bolsa enfrente de Vex

-¿Qué es esto?.-Pregunto Vex, tras ver el contenido

-Feliz Hearth Warming Eve Vex.-Respond

-HO POR CELESTIA ESTOS SON MUCHISIMOS BITS-Grito Vex

-Lo sé-me limite a sonreír un poco ante su reacción.

-Opal no puedo, no sería correcto

-Tómalo, lo necesitas más que yo

-Yo no sé qué decir Opal, la mayoría de los que conozco no tienen ni siquiera suficiente para abrir una cuenta en el banco

-Tómalo lo vas a necesitar en especial, por él bebe que viene en camino

-Gracias Opal no sabes cuánto significa, si no fuera por lo del baño juro que te daría un abrazo fuerte.

Reímos un poco y seguimos caminado por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que pudimos ver unas escaleras que conducción a una salida

-Así que aquí es, los departamentos de los Griffin están justo enfrente de esta alcantarilla, solo ten cuidado con la cabeza-Dijo Vex, yo empecé a subir por la escalera, pero tenía una última pregunta antes de salir.

-Antes de que me valla Vex dime, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué los ayudaste?... tú no tienes nada, ni comida ni ropa, y a pesar de eso decidiste ayudar a una madre a un borrach niños… ¿por qué?

-Mmm ¿por qué fue?... La verdad no me acuerdo-respondió Vex - Tal vez por lo mismo que ayude a un ladrón, porque, eran personas en necesidad, y si algo me han mostrado ellos, es que en verdad vale la pena luchar por todos y cada uno de ellos. Por qué ellos me pueden dar la mayor riqueza que jamás podría tener. Fe en los demás.

-Me mostraron que dentro de cada criatura por estar viva, tiene la opción de ser la criatura más bondadosa y amable de todas, quizás y solo quizás, la bondad es parte de todas las criaturas vivas, y dentro de cada una, existe una razón para proteger y creer en la bondad y pureza de nuestro mundo.

Sonreí ante su respuesta, no parecía ensayada ni nada, más bien la sentí pura y sincera-"Eso fue muy poético Vez"-dije

-Pues ya vez, todos necesitamos recordar de vez en cuando la razón para seguir confiando en todas las criaturas que viven en la tierra-Dijo vez y me quede pensando un segundo antes de subir.

-Hey Vex

-¿Si?

-Gracias

Y sin más salí a la calle, lleno de fe y de esperanza por el mañana, si este fuera un cuento de hadas …si fuera un cuento de hadas podría hablar de cómo viví feliz para siempre, de cómo me supere a mí mismo y ayude a los demás… y de echo podría, pero tendría que contar como perdí a mi hermano, como perdí mi departamento y desde luego tendría que contar como fue mi vida cuando me uní a la mafia, porque todo eso me paso, pero creo que lo dejare para otra historia porque ahorita estoy muy ocupado.

Veras mi nieta Gilda va a irse de viaje a un campamento a Equestria y no puedo llegar tarde, ya sabes cómo es la familia, pero no quiero dejar esto como una historia sin final feliz, porque de hecho lo es, solo que a veces las historias con final feliz son cortas, porque todos somos historias felices, solo tenemos que contarla hasta cierto punto, y yo tengo el lujo de poder contarte al menos 2, así que nos vemos la próxima mi buen amigo y no olvides hablarme más seguido, espero ansioso volver a verte y platicar más.

Claro eso será en la próxima ocasión… creo que la llamare:

Historias y Plumas de La Mafia en Canterlot

Creo… ¿suena bien no?...creo que me estoy haciendo muy viejo para esto…

¿Fin?

/OK! El autor aquí, wow jamás pensé que acabaría esto a tiempo para el concurso pero parece que si…original mente pensé una historia con más acción y drama pero creo que llegue al punto exacto con esto, puede que no sea lo mejor…pero una historia de navidad siempre ayuda a sacar lo mejor de todos, ya saben el único momento del año donde hay paz y entendimiento por lo menos en Ciudad de México, bueno esta historia fue muy divertida de hacer, claro que tiene un sinfín de errores gramaticales aun pero intento mejorar…en fin gracias por leer y desde el fondo de mi corazón a mi querido lector le deseo lo mejor el día de hoy…!gracias por leer mi primer fanfic completo!/

26


End file.
